Un Pas vers la corruption
by RedKings
Summary: Yura est un jeune habitants de Sindoria. Il vit une vie tranquille mais commence à douter de la sincérité de celui ci. De plus, avec Judal qui l'enfonce encore plus, il a vraiment du mal a avoir confiance. (Judal X Male!OC)
1. Yura

Je suis... Yura. Marchand au royaume de Sindoria ancien Esclave, qui par pure chance à été affranchi.

J'ai été esclave jusqu'à mes 12 Ans, J'ai même été recueilli par un petit village avec mon "frère" et ma "Soeur" Deux autres esclave affranchi.

Mais... Al-Thamen à, un jours détruit le village en entier tuant ma soeur.

Mon frère a disparu.. Il est peut être mort.

Donc, J'ai voyager jusqu'à Sindoria, où maintenant, je travaille en tant que marchand de fruit. Et il m'arrivais de chanter dans les rues mais j'ai arrêter.

Je connaissais Sinbad qui m'avais sauver une fois de voleur qui voulais ma cargaison.

Mon travail du jour venais de ce finir, enfin, Sa majesté Sinbad acceptait de me loger même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il faisais ça...

Je partais pour le palais et quand j'y rentrai je vis Jafar, visiblement à la recherche du Roi.

Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à lui mais le destin fut contre moi et il m'attrapa.

\- VIENS LÀ ! Tu vas m'aider à trouver cette feignasse de roi !

\- Pourquoi le destin s'acharne ainsi sur ma pauvre existance...

\- C'est pas le moment Yura ! Dépêche toi de m'aider.

Je soupirai, je plains Sinbad... Jafar peut être gentil mais c'est un bourreau de travail.

C'est un ancien assassin qui est devenu sérieux pour pouvoir servir Sinbad comme il ce doit.

J'aime beaucoup Jafar et son côté acharné m'amuse des fois.

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure de recherche je trouvais enfin le Roi quelques part dans le palais

\- Je t'en prie Yura ! N'appelle pas Jafar !

\- C'est ça de s'enfuir quand tu sais qu'un démon te poursuis à tout moment...

\- Mais j'en ai ma claque moi !

\- C'est Jafar tu le connais... C'est un acharné de travail à point c'est tout...

Je vis le visage de Sin ce décomposé sur place.

Je me retournai, anxieux et je vis Jafar ses deux armes dans les mains.

\- Qui est le démon ici ? Sin tu va faire tes papiers où je déchire tout ce que t'as fait et tu le recommence...

J'essayais de m'enfuir mais le regard de Jafar me stoppa.

\- Et toi d'ailleurs, tu devais pas aller t'entraîner avec Sharkkan ?

\- Si... Mais... Je... Au revoir !

Je parti en courant pour mon cours avec Sharkkan.

Une fois là bas, il vit que j'étais essoufflé et soupira

\- Jafar ta passer un savon ?

\- Moi ça va mais pour Sinbad...

\- Il a encore séché son travail ?

\- Oui... A peine j'arrive et il était déjà bien remonté...

On entendais d'ici les cris de Jafar et je me mit à rire doucement.

Sharkkan reprit alors :

\- Bon ! On est pas là pour discuter !

Sharkkan sortit son arme et c'était une séance d'entraînement d'au moins 2h qui débutait.

A la fin, j'étais essoufflé et je préféra aller me reposé, et faire une bonne sieste...

En allant vers ma chambre, je passa devant le bureau de Sinbad, Jafar derrière lui, un regard assassin qui pesait sur le roi.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et commença à me poser des questions...

Pourquoi Sinbad m'avait aidé ?

Pourquoi il m'avait accueilli ? Vais je devenir un pion sur son échiquier si je gagne en puissance ?

Malheureusement, Je ne trouvais pas de réponse, j'ai vraiment peur de devenir un objet, un bouclier où un simple guerrier sans importance.

Il fallait que je gagne un objet pour montrer ma valeur.

Je devais conquérir en Donjon et obtenir un Djinn.

Mais apparemment... Il faudrai l'aide d'un Magi.

J'ai entendu Sin en parler et citer les noms des Magi dont un qui revenait assez souvent. "Judal"...

Apparemment cet personnes causerait beaucoup de problème, et il aurait sombrer dans la souillure et la corruption.

J'avais demandé une fois à Sin de m'informer sur les Magis et m'avait rapidement expliquer leur rôle et leur noms.

Mais, certaine chose que je connais comme l'histoire, le rôle des Donjons, c'était surtout car je passais du temps dans la bibliothèque de Sindoria.

\- Tu me fais marrer Tu es si Naïf quand même...

Je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre et vis un garçon de 19 Ans, Cheveux noir natté, Yeux Rouge...

\- Tu es ?

\- Tu ne me connais pas ? Moi le puissant Magi Judal !

\- Donc c'est toi Judal...

\- Oh, tu as entendu parler de moi ?! J'en suis ravi ! Donc je disais... Pourquoi tant de question ? Tu connais les réponses. Tu n'es qu'un pion. Il veut que tu gagne en puissance pour pouvoir augmenter la sienne.

Je baissait le regard, il avait peut être raison...

Je serrais les poing, me maudissant d'avoir cru que Sinbad n'allait pas me manipuler.

Ce Judal reprit la parole, sur de lui.

\- Je vois... Tu sais, si tu veux gagner en puissance tu n'as qu'une seule solution. Conquis un Donjon.

Il avait raison. Je dois absolument obtenir un Djinn.

Et ce Magi serais t'il capable de m'aider ?

\- Je sais à quoi tu pense mon cher... C'est vrai quoi je me fais pas dans la charité ! Pourquoi Diable je devrais t'aider ?

\- Je...

\- Car on y gagne tout les deux. Tu obtiens ta satané reconnaissance et moi j'obtiens une personne qui pourras m'aider.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu m'a l'air plutôt amusant. Et je suis sur que tu me seras utile. Et en plus, je fais pas dans la charité c'est Donnant-donnant. 'Fin bref j'ai pas que ça a faire. Je reviens demain donc dit moi ta réponse.

Je le vit s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

Je fixais l'horloge qui m'indiqua que c'était l'heure de manger.

Je sortis de ma chambre et alla manger avec Sin, Jafar et les autres.

Une fois à table, j'entendais Yamu ce bagarrer avec Sharrkan pour pas changer... Sin qui buvait comme une ivrogne et Jafar totalement exaspéré.

Je repensais au parole de Judal, "Tu n'es qu'un pion..."

Je jouais avec mes aliments, mon appétit couper à cause de cette pensée néfaste.

A la fin du repas je vis Jafar venir vers moi, un regard inquiet.

\- Que veux tu Jafar ?

\- Et bien... Tu n'as pas toucher à ton assiette, ce qui n'es pas dans tes habitude. Que ce passe t'il Yura ?

Je soupirai avant de tout avouer à Jafar

\- Et bien... J'ai peur de n'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de Sin voilà. Et...

Je ne savais pas si je devais parler de la petite visite de Judal.

-Je me posais ses question pensant le repas et avant.

Il me souria de manière chaleureuse

\- Tu sais, Je connais bien Sin et je pense qu'il n'abusera pas de ta puissance, ci tu deviens un épéiste redoutable où peut être un mage assez puissant, qui pourrais sûrement faire tourner une situation à son avantage.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a prit de m'inquiéter...

C'était sûrement à cause de ce Magi...

Je dois apprendre à tout de même me méfier.

Si ça ce trouvre, Jafar ne s'en serais pas rendu compte que Sin m'avait déjà placer sur son plateau de Jeu.


	2. La proposition du Magi

Le lendemain, je me réveillais et me préparais pour mon travail quand comme à mon habitude je passais devant le bureau de Sin avec Aujourd'hui, Jafar absent.

Je m'avançais encore et vis Jafar plutôt soucieux, qui plus est, en retard.

\- Qui y a t'il Jafar ?

\- Rien... Mais ta confession d'hier me rend soucieux. Il est vrai que je connais Sin mais j'ai peur se ce qu'il pourrait tramer sans que je m'en rende compte...

Je commençais à sérieusement me poser des questions... Même Jafar n'était plus sûr de lui.

Ce Magi avait raison alors ..?

Je sortis en ville pour aller travailler.

J'étais vendeur de fruit donc il y avait toujours des petits délinquants pour essayer de me voler une caisse de fruit où même juste un pauvre pour me demander poliment un fruit, je ne suis pas un monstre. Quand mon patron n'est pas là je glissais des fruits dans mon sac et allais les distribuer aux mendiants.

Mais cette fois, ce fut une longue natte noire qui était devant mon étalage, ce sourire si agaçant me faisais face encore une fois

Je le dévisageais avant de grogner

\- C'est pour ?

\- Olalah... Faut pas être comme ça des le matin ! C'est déprimant...

\- Si tu n'es pas content, Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Judal.

\- Tu as retenu mon prénom ?! Mais c'est magnifique ! Et toi tu t'appelle ?

\- Yura.

Répondis-je sèchement à mon interlocuteur.

Ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

\- Olalah ! Yuu-Chan commence à s'énerver.

\- Dégage. J'ai du Travail.

\- T'as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Je repensais à cette fameuse proposition.. Devais je le suivre ?

\- Et j'obtiens quoi déjà ?

\- Je veux bien t'aider à parcourir un donjon.

PDV Judal

Ce gamin il me fait rire... Si j'arrive à l'attirer à Ko ce sera parfait.

Une puissance comme la sienne serais un gros plus, et pas que pour Ko, pour moi aussi ce serais parfait.

Son regard me fait penser à celui de Hakuryuu...

Et ça ne fera qu'amplifier mon amusement si c'est les deux même.

Je le vis réfléchir et je commençais à perdre VRAIMENT Patience...

\- BON. Qui ne dit rien, consent. Je t'emmène.

Je l'attrape par le poignet sans son autorisation, il essaye de ce débattre et je resserre ma prise autour de son poignet.

Je sors mon Tapis volant et le jette dessus, je monte à mon tours et je l'entend pousser des Jurons derrière mon dos.

\- Tu peux partir mais vue la hauteur à laquelle on est c'est la fin si tu sautes.

Je souriais de toute mes dents et je reçu un regard des plus noirs de sa part.

\- Laisse moi partir ! Je... Ne veux pas t'accompagner !

Je sentis une certaine hésitation dans sa voix. J'avais réussi à l'attraper grâce à mes parole de la veille, applaudissez moi !

\- Pourtant tu vas tout de même venir avec moi !

\- Je ne peux pas quitter Sin, Jafar et-

\- Tu crois qu'un vulgaire pion naïf va leur faire de la peine ?...

Je le vis baisser les yeux et serrer les poings.

Il est en train de souffrir se mes paroles et ça ce voit.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

\- Roh tu me crois toujours pas ..? Que c'est ennuyant...

\- Tu... Tu as peut être raison, peut être tord.. Je ne sais pas si tu es quelqu'un mal attentionné près à me tuer quand l'envie te chante, où encore m'utiliser à des fins personnelles comme le pense Sinbad. Mais si c'est également les attentions de Sin de m'utiliser peut importe mon Camp où ma décision ça ne changera pas grand chose. Bon.. J'accepte à une condition.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Si j'accepte et que ça me lasse tu me laisse m'en aller.

Comment ça ?! Comment ose t'il me parler d'une telle proposition ? Si je l'ai dans mes filets je vais pas le laisser filer ! Mais peut être que si je le satisfait il ne partira pas de si tôt..

Je ne trouvais pas d'autre solution que d'accepter sa demande.

\- Bon d'accord.

PDV JAFAR

Je regardais l'horloge qu'il y avait dans le bureau de Sin, ça fait une heure que Yura devrais être rentré... Cependant Sin ne s'en préoccupait pas... Avait t'il fugué à cause de ses doutes ? Et si, hier Judal lui avait rendu visite, et lui avais dit des ânerie ?! Yura n'avais jamais douté auparavant...

Je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant il ce poserais des questions. J'avais confiance en Sin et je ne pense pas qu'il le considère comme un pion.

Je fini par poser la question à Sin

\- Dit, tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Yura ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça fait une heure qu'il devrait être là...

\- Il a sûrement du faire des heures supplémentaires, rien de grave sûrement

\- Tu ne te fait pas un peu de soucis pour lui ?

\- Je te dis qu'il va sûrement bien...

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu. Mais j'abandonnais l'idée de convaincre Sin que C'était inquiétant que Yura ne sois pas là

\- OÏ ! Jafar !

\- Oui Sharrkan ..?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Yura ?

\- Hélas Non.

\- Étrange... D'habitude il est toujours là...

Même Sharrkan était inquiet, Sin, lui, s'en fichait apparemment..

Trois heure sans nouvelles de Yura... Je m'inquiète vraiment à son égard.

Je me demande quand même pourquoi il est parti...

Il a du croire que personne ne le portait dans son coeur, et s'est enfui.

Mais mon je restais figé quand je Vis Judal sur son tapis, Yura assis derrière lui, le regard vidé.

\- Y-Yura... Qu'es que... Ce n'est pas possible...

\- Desolé Jafar... Mais j'ai peur que Sin ne me considère que comme un pion...

\- Mais... Judal ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fourrée dans la tête mais-

\- Mais je ne lui ai en aucun cas forcé à me rejoindre.

Yura baissa les yeux... Préférant éviter mon regard. Après tout à propos de Sin, il ne s'inquiète pas réellement pour lui.

Et je ne voulais pas accepter que Sin dois comme ça...

Mais voir Yura au côté de Judal me rendait triste... J'avais été incapable de le retenir...

\- Yura... Pourquoi es tu revenu ?

\- Pour te dire au revoir Jafar...

\- Que.. Mais...

\- Je suis encore désolé... Je ne t'en veux pas. Au revoir Jafar...

Je le vis s'en aller avec Judal. Mon coeur ce serrant, et les larmes menaçant de couler.

Je n'ai pas su retenir Yura... Même si ce n'était hélas pas de ma faute, je me sentais mal...

Je venais de perdre mon ami, parti chez l'ennemi...

Mais je ne dois pas oublier que, rien n'es ma faute.


End file.
